


Do You Remember Redbeard?

by justimprobable



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Gen, POV First Person, alternate universe- kid!lock, first fic, sherlock likes bothering mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justimprobable/pseuds/justimprobable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Must be something in this ridiculous memory palace of yours that can calm you down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Redbeard?

I have this friend.

He really is quite fun to be around. He loves playing games with me and going exploring in the woods. He makes things blow up, which is pretty interesting to see as long as you're not too close. He always sounds really confident when he speaks even though I can't understand a word of what he says. He's fairly small with a mop of dark curly fur on top of his head. From what I've gathered his name is Sherlock.

Apparently he thinks I'm fun to be around too because he always wants to do stuff with me when he gets home from... wherever he disappears to almost every day. I don't think he likes wherever he's coming from because he always looks a bit sad when I first see him. It's like he's lonely. I simply can't stand to see him look like that, so I always run over to him to keep him company. That usually cheers him up, and he always gets me something to eat or a toy to play with. From what I've gathered my name is Redbeard.

We play all sorts of games together. One is called "Fetch" and it involves me running after a ball that Sherlock throws and bringing it back to him. This happens over and over, but for some reason it never gets boring. Another game is called "Thief." I'm pretty fond of this game. It involves a bigger, chubbier version of Sherlock, only he's called Mycroft and the fur on his head is a different color. Basically, Sherlock says the word "steal," and I run over to Mycroft and grab whatever he has in his front paws with my mouth and then make a run for it. Sherlock always says "good boy" afterwards and gives me a treat.

Sherlock's favorite game is called "Pirates."

He puts this black thing over one of my eyes and a weird triangle thing on my head. He puts the same stuff on himself, but I must say it looks better on me. Then he changes his voice a little and says "arrgh" a lot (I think he's trying to growl when he does this- it's quite adorable). Instead of being called "Redbeard" I'm called "Captain Redbeard." We run all over the house and we run outside and we look for something called "treasure" and we scare Myrcroft and it's the most fun thing in the world. I know this is Sherlock's favorite game because I've never seen Sherlock more happy than when we play Pirates together.

I love my Sherlock.

However, I don't think everyone feels the way I do about Sherlock. Sometimes there are strangers at the house. They all sit down and eat with Sherlock and his family. Sherlock will say something to one or more of them, and they always get mad, which I don't understand because how can someone possibly get mad at Sherlock? Then Sherlock goes up to his room, and I follow him. He always acts like he's totally unaffected, but I of course can see right through his act. He'll lay down on his bed, and I'll jump up next to him and give him a quick lick. He'll rub my head and say, "Good boy Redbeard" even though we're not playing Thief.

I get really sad when I see that people don't like Sherlock all that much. I don't understand it. He's an incredible creature and the most amazing friend in the whole world. I just hope that one day he finds someone that sees him the same way I do. After I'm gone, I hope he finds someone else to run with, to bother Mycroft with, to enjoy life with.

I don't doubt that he will.


End file.
